Predador y Presa
by Hibari-Yuuki01
Summary: Cuando la presa esta herida y el predador se encuentra cerca... ¿Que puede ocurrir? YAOI LEMON One-shot


_Bueno, es un placer traer el primer fic de BorisXPierce en español de fanfiction. la verdad es que me encanta esta pareja y tengo este fic escrito desde el año pasado, solo que no lo había pasado a la computadora. Espero que les guste el fic._

_Dos cosas:_

_En primera, los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pernecen, son propiedad de Quinn Rose, pero la trama es totalmente mía._

_En segunda... se me olvidó... a sí, en este fic hay lemmon, tal vez no muy bueno porque soy principiante escribiendo de parejas yaoi, soy totalmete neofita, pero de todas formas es lemmon así que si no le agrada entonces no lean esto._

_Espero que les guste el fic... Que difruten.  
><em>

_**Predador y Presa**_

En aquel bosque denso y oscuro se escondía entre los matorrales un joven de orejar de ratón pardas, viendo de un lado a otro con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, tratando de escapar de lo que probablemente podía tratarse de su pronta muerte.

Hacía no mucho rato que se había topado en la plaza con Boris, que en el momento en el que lo reconoció se acercó a él llamándolo por su nombre. Se dirigía hacia él. A cada paso estaba más cerca. Podía ver aquella sonrisa que tantas veces adornaba el rostro de aquel hermoso felino…

Pero el pánico se apoderó de Pierce cuando Boris se encontraba ya a poca distancia de él. Comenzó a sentir como su corazón empezaba a latir frenéticamente. Cada que Boris se acercaba más sus instintos lo único que hacían era gritarle: _"¡Corre! ¡Huye de ahí si es que quieres vivir un día más!"_ El pánico que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo y que lo había dejado congelado en ese lugar se disipó momentáneamente, permitiéndole correr en dirección al bosque.

-¡Pierce! ¡Pierce! –seguía escuchando la voz del gato a sus espaldas, siguiéndole.

Pierce corrió lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzó a perder a Boris por unos segundos, los cuales aprovechó para esconderse en la espesa arboleda, ocultando su persona entre los arbustos verde oscuro, igual que su vestimenta.

Boris corría de una zona a otra entre los árboles, buscando a Pierce. Pero no halló rastro de él ni de su cabello anaranjado que tanto llamaba su atención. Se detuvo en mitad de un claro y empezó a observar alrededor para ver si lograba divisar algo que lo llevase hacia aquel ratón con el que tan deseaba hablar, pero no encontró nada.

-¡Pierce! –comenzó a llamarlo con la esperanza de que le contestara pero nada pudo oír- ¡Pierce!

El pequeño ratón asomó cautelosamente la cabeza, cubriendo sus rojizos cabellos con el sombrero, para ver en que parte del bosque se encontraba el gato ya que lo escuchaba más cerca de lo que le hubiese gustado que estuviese. Los verdes ojos de Pierce buscaron con frenesí el fucsia y el violeta de la estola de Boris. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y las pupilas se le dilataron al percatarse de que se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que había imaginado. Apenas se encontraba a escasos metros del lugar donde se escondía. Se volvió a sumergir entre la maleza al escuchar que Boris le volvía a llamar.

-¡Pierce! –el grito resonó en el silencioso y desolado bosque sin obtener respuesta alguna- ¡Pierce! –nada.

Siguió llamándolo a gritos mientras recorría a paso lento aquella zona del bosque. Continuó con sus llamados hasta que después de recorrer un corto tramo pisó algo blando que se comprimía bajo su peso.

-¡AH! –gritó de dolor el roedor agarrándose su aplastada cola, que Boris había dejado en libertad del susto que le había causado ver a Pierce salir de entre la maleza tan repentina e inesperadamente.

Pierce estaba distraído observando su dolorida cola mientras pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas de dolor rebosaban sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas. Su distracción era tal que no se había percatado de que Boris se había acercado y se había acuclillado a su lado.

-Hasta que te encuentro –pronunció seriamente el gato.

Pierce se sobresaltó al encontrarlo tan cerca de él. Soltó su cola e hizo el intento de levantarse lo más rápido posible para no convertirse en la cena de aquella noche. Pero únicamente logró torcerse el tobillo al momento de caer; le produjo tal dolor que soltó un fuerte alarido, llamando la atención de Boris que se le echó encima inmediatamente. La estola y el sombrero terminaron en el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te sucedió? –cuestionó Cheshire con la preocupación tiñendo su voz, cosa que Pierce no notó en parte por el miedo y en parte por el dolor.

Pierce levantó el rostro para encontrase con los ojos amarillos de Boris, que se encontraba sobre él.

-Por favor –comenzó a rogar el ratón con el terror asomando a la voz y los ojos- si vas a matarme, te lo suplico, hazlo de la forma más rápida que puedas.

El rostro de Boris cambió de la preocupación a la sorpresa de forma tan repentina que desconcertó a Pierce.

-Pero… Pierce… ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando? –le cuestionó confundido.

Pierce se desconcertó aun más ante esa interrogante así que, inconscientemente, se apoyo sobre los codos quedando extremadamente cerca de la cara de Boris.

-¿Acaso no me perseguías para comerme?

-¿Te hubiese gritado si te quisiera comer? –contestó a la pregunta con otra interrogante- únicamente quería hablar contigo de algo.

-¡Hubieses empezado por ahí desde un principio! –dijo con algo de molestia.

-¿Y en qué momento te lo iba a decir? Si es que se puede saber. Apenas me viste saliste corriendo –le recriminó a Pierce provocando que éste se sonrojara al momento de darse cuenta de que Boris tenía la razón, tenía que dejar de ser tan cobarde-. Estas rojo –pronunció entonces.

Fue en ese momento que Pierce se dio cuenta de que era cierto, la cara le ardía, y empezó a arderle más al percatarse del escaso par de centímetros que separaban su rostro del de Boris. Trató de alejarse arrastrándose con los pies cuando una nueva oleada de dolor lo invadió al apoyarse en el pie, lo que hizo que otro alarido escapase de sus labios.

Boris se asusto ante aquella muestra de dolor, pero no le duró mucho pues la preocupación volvió a apoderarse de él.

-¡Pierce! ¡¿Qué ocurre? –lo cuestionó acercándose a él hasta quedar como estaban con anterioridad.

-Es…mi tobillo –contestó con una expresión de dolor en el rostro tan grande que asustó a Boris.

Boris agarro la pierna derecha de Pierce y bajó la media de éste hasta dejar al descubierto el tobillo hinchado.

Antes incluso de que Pierce pudiese protestar Boris lo había levantado y lo llevaba en sus brazos. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el rostro de Boris, detectando en él preocupación aunque trataba de disimular, cosa que provocó que se sonrojara un poco. Al darse cuenta del ardor en su rostro lo escondió en el pecho del gato de cabellos fucsias.

Esta acción no había pasado desapercibida para Boris y tampoco lo había hecho aquel sonrojo, que repentinamente le provocó a él un ardor en las mejillas. ¡Rayos! Menos mal que Pierce no podía verlo al tener el rostro oculto en su camisa. El gato sonrió ante aquel sentimiento de vergüenza que experimentaba puesto que él no era de las personas tímidas.

Boris continuó con su paso lento para no agitar a Pierce que seguía con el rostro contra su pecho, podía sentir su aliento quemándole la piel por entre la tela de la camisa y su mano aferrada a ella. Pensaba que se encontraba inconsciente hasta que lo escuchó.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó aun escondido en el pecho de su acompañante, sofocando sus palabras.

-A un lugar en el que voy a poder curarte apropiadamente –respondió con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro-, a mi casa.

Apenas hubo pronunciado esas palabras sintió como la mano de Pierce se aferraba con más fuerza a su camisa y su respiración se volvió un poco irregular, luego se hundió aun más en su pecho.

Siguió caminando, esta vez completamente seguro de que Pierce se encontraba dormido ya que había soltado su camisa y tenía la mano apoyada contra su estomago. Ahora podía ver su cara, aun apoyada en su pecho pero sin encontrarse escondida, sus parpados se encontraban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Boris lo observó durante unos cortos segundos hasta que sintió como su cara volvía a arder. Maldición.

Por fin había llegado a su casa, entró y se dispuso a depositar a Pierce en su cama. Cuando lo iba a dejar encontró que se encontraba una vez más aferrado de la camisa por la mano de Pierce. El ratón lo agarraba con firmeza, impidiéndole soltarse. En el momento menos esperado el roedor lo haló de la camisa ocasionando que callera encima de él.

Pierce lo aferraba a él por el cuello, abrazándolo y agarrándolo de la camisa para que no se alejara de él. Aunque aun tuviera un poco de miedo a Boris quería estar con él, aunque muriera por amar a alguien que no era de su propia especie.

-Pierce, suéltame, necesito curarte el tobillo –le decía Boris para zafarse de aquel agarre.

-No hasta que digas que me quiere –pronunció abrazando aun más fuerte a Boris.

-Pero, Pierce eso no importa ahora, después lo discutiremos con calma –trataba de quitarse del cuello los brazos del ratón pero no lograba hacerlo.

-Entonces no te voy a soltar.

Ante esto a Boris no le quedó otra opción. Deslizó la cabeza entre los brazos de Pierce que, al todavía estar aferrado a la camisa, se la quitó.

Cheshire se irguió frente a la figura del roedor que sujetaba su negra camisa al tiempo que lo observaba con el torso totalmente al descubierto y el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre; la cara de Pierce enrojeció por completo y ésta vez no le importaba que Boris lo viera.

El gato se alejó y desapareció tras una manta negra que cubría una puerta. Pierce se llevó la camisa de Boris al rostro y reconoció el aroma de su dueño, tan dulce y a la vez amargo. Cuando Boris regresó llevaba consigo una compresa de gel que se encontraba helado, lo golpeaban y herían tanto cuando entraba al castillo que siempre se encontraba preparado. Se acercó a Pierce, se sentó sobre la cama y le tomó la pierna derecha, le sacó el zapato y la media y ajustó la compresa de gel alrededor del tobillo de Pierce para luego dejar la pierna sobre el colchón.

-Hasta que pase el dolor te quedaras con eso en la pierna, luego iré por unas medicinas y vendas que tengo guardadas para terminar de curarte –dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a su acompañante.

Pierce notó esta conducta, que era extraña en Boris, y como pudo se arrodilló en el colchón con cuidado para no lastimarse el tobillo más de lo que ya lo tenía y se acercó al gato. Sus orejas pardas se echaron para atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que las orejas fucsias-purpureas del gato se encontraban en esta posición, estaba triste.

Sin pensárselo mucho, el roedor abrazó a Boris por detrás aunque todo su sentido de supervivencia le gritaba que se alejara ahora que tenía la oportunidad, que huyera, pero era incapaz de dejar a Boris en aquel momento, aunque siempre corriera cuando lo viera anteriormente, su corazón en éste momento no le permitía moverse, no quería alejarse de él, nunca.

-Boris –le llamó para que le prestara atención, él únicamente dirigió sus ojos amarillos hacia aquel rostro cubierto por el flequillo rojo-amarillo- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te encuentras triste? –apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Boris y pegó su mejilla con la de él.

-Por nada Pierce –contestó con simpleza mientras agarraba las manos de Pierce.

El rostro de Pierce reflejó entonces más tristeza porque Boris no quería confiar en él.

-Boris.

El gato suspiró, se soltó del agarre de Pierce y se volteó para quedar frente a frente con él, acercó su mano al rostro y le quitó el flequillo de la cara, dejándolo a un lado para poder observar los ojos verdes y brillantes del roedor.

-Es solo que, no puedo responder a lo que me dijiste con palabras –decía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- al menos, no por el momento.

Pierce bajó el rostro un poco decepcionado por lo que le acababa de decir Boris.

-Pero… -levantó la cara de Pierce agarrándolo por el mentón para que lo viera- …sí te lo puedo decir con hechos.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras acercó su rostro al de Pierce y juntó sus labios con los de él. El ratón abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, no creía que eso fuera a pasar. Luego del sobresalto inicial se relajó y se dejó llevar; sin querer abrió un poco la boca, momento que aprovechó Boris para invadirla con su lengua. Saboreaba, probaba, llegaba cada vez más profundo y se excitaba cada vez más.

Se habían dejado llevar de tal forma que Pierce terminó tendido sobre la cama mientras seguía siendo besado por Boris, que se encontraba encima de él de rodillas y con las manos en el rostro del pelirrojo.

El beso continuó, lengua con lengua, gemido tras gemido, Pierce explorando aquel torso descubierto, Boris sintiendo escalofríos intensos ante ese contacto.

Cuando el gato se separó del roedor, un delgado y plateado hilo de saliva los seguía uniendo a ambos. El felino levantó la cabeza y empezó a mordisquear la oreja derecha del ratón, procurando no atravesarla con sus colmillos.

-Bo…Boris –decía el ratón entre gemidos que eran contestados por unos roncos gruñidos por parte de Boris.

-Sólo déjate llevar –fue lo único que le dijo al oído antes de soltarle la oreja para pasar al cuello mientras Pierce apoyaba sus manos en el torso desnudo del gato.

Boris mordía y lamía el cuello de Pierce con deleite, había soñado bastantes veces con aquello, pero oírlo por fin en persona, gimiendo de placer por algo que él hacía era algo que lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Levantó al ratón y, cuando lo tuvo sentado sobre el colchón, le quitó la chaqueta y empezó a levantarle la camisa para sacársela. Después de que lo logró Pierce le rodeo el rostro con sus manos, e igual como había hecho con anterioridad Boris, le quitó el flequillo del rostro para poder ver los oscurecidos ojos amarillos de su pareja.

Pierce, aun sujetando el rostro de Boris, lo besó al tiempo que se subía sobre él, aferrándose con sus muslos a las caderas del gato. El felino aprovechó la cercanía para quitarle la bota que le quedaba y se quitó los zapatos empujándolos con los pies para luego tirarse junto al roedor sobre la cama.

El felino se encontraba con la mente tan nublada que no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera arrancarle de los labios gemidos y suspiros al ratón hasta que… algo que nunca pudo tolerar sucedió.

Algo que Boris odiaba aun más que los desafinados alaridos que producían los instrumentos del viejo loco del parque de diversiones era que sus medias a rayas se le bajaran hasta los tobillos. Entonces se separó de Pierce, que se mostró sorprendido ante tal acto por parte del gato.

-¿Boris?

-Es que no soporto que esto ocurra –dijo mostrándole las medias caídas. Se las quitó y entonces agarró la pierna de Pierce que todavía se encontraba cubierta por la media y se la quitó, las lanzó y terminaron en algún remoto lugar de la habitación. Se lanzó encima de Pierce para continuar lo que había empezado.

El ratón se encontraba atrapado entre el fuerte cuerpo del felino y el suave colchón, pero no le importaba estar acorralado, después de todo, estaba disfrutando.

Boris apoyó todo su peso en su mano izquierda y fue bajando la mano derecha, acariciando el torso desnudo del ratón hasta llegar al pantalón, buscó el botón, lo abrió y empezó a bajarlo junto con la ropa interior de su pareja.

El roedor no se quedaba atrás ya que había introducido sus dedos pulgares por la cintura del pescador del felino para poder quitárselo de una vez y quedar juntos en las mismas condiciones.

Ambos seguían besándose de forma apasionada sin poder controlarse más.

Boris, como buen dominante, tomó el control de la situación. Levantó a Pierce, dejándolo de espaldas a él, y lo abrazó mientras mordía y lamía la curva que juntaba al cuello y al hombro, ocasionando que suaves quejidos y suspiros escaparan de los labios del ratón de ojos verdes.

Pierce volteó su rostro hacia Boris y éste lo beso con frenesí, moviendo los labios a un ritmo lento pero embriagante, sus lenguas se juntaban una con la otra y se probaban mutuamente ahogando los suspiros en la boca del otro. Boris introdujo un par de dedos en la entrada del roedor que, aunque se sentía algo incomodo, lo disfrutaba. El gato siguió dilatándolo y besándolo, disfrutando de la excitación mutua que les provocaba estar el uno con el otro. Boris extrajo sus dedos del interior de Pierce y éste se volteó, rodeó el cuello del felino con sus brazos y empezó a besarle las mejillas y los labios.

Sin más espera el gato penetró al ratón, que profirió un grito ahogado contra los labios del felino que aunque se debía un poco al dolor también era muestra del placer que le producía aquello, Boris era capaz de producirle tanto placer con eso y con sus mordiscos, nunca había pensado que le producirían tantos sentimientos aquellos colmillos sino hacía tiempo que se habría dejado atrapar.

El felino entraba muy profundo en el ratón, provocando que a cada golpe tanto uno como otro soltaran sonoros gemidos que inundaban todo el espacio. Boris embestía y profundiza más y más. Ambos estaban llegando al éxtasis, el semen de Pierce empezaba a manchar tanto a Boris como a él mismo. Aquella excitación produjo que, sin querer, los colmillos del gato rasgaran la piel del hombro del roedor pero, tan perdidos estaban en lo que hacían, que Pierce no sintió dolor alguno ante aquel rasguño.

Habían llegado a la cumbre, Boris había dejado escapar su esencia dentro del roedor. Pierce se dejó caer, vencido, en la cama después de que Boris hubo salido de él. Boris tomó la manta que tenía a los pies de la cama, la desdobló, se acostó al lado de Pierce y echó la manta encima de ambos. El ratón se abrazó al torso del gato mientras descansaba la cabeza en el pecho en lo que el gato la acariciaba la cabeza, relajándolo y casi haciendo que se durmiera.

-Boris –le llamó con tono soñoliento.

-Dime.

-Te amo –confesó mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo –lo abrazó pegándolo aún más contra sí y le dio un corto beso en los labios- y perdóname por el mordisco que te di.

-No te preocupes, no me dolió.

Se quedaron abrazados y en silencio un rato cuando una pregunta se presentó en la cabeza de Pierce: ¿Dónde estaba su sombrero? No recordaba que Boris se lo hubiese quitado y mucho menos si lo tenía cuando llegó a su casa.

-Boris, ¿De casualidad sabes dónde está mi sombrero? –levantó la cabeza y empezó a observar alrededor para ver si podía localizar su sombrero.

-Si sé donde está, en el bosque donde te doblaste el tobillo –contestó con tranquilidad.

-¡En el bosque! –se había sentado en la cama y estaba viendo a Boris entre molesto y preocupado- mi sombrero, tengo que ir por él.

Pierce pretendía levantarse de la cama pero Boris lo tomó del hombro, lo echó sobre la cama y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Mañana iremos por él –le dijo.

-Claro, como nada tuyo se quedó en el bosque.

Boris dirigió una mirada seria hacia Pierce.

-Mi estola se quedó junto con tu sombrero.

Ante esto Pierce hundió el rostro en el pecho de Boris para que no viera su cara roja de la vergüenza. Boris lo volvió a abrazar y así se quedaron dormidos.

En el bosque…

-No puedo creer que me envíen a buscar a Ace, ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber donde se encuentra? –se quejaba un muy molesto Peter que llevaba rato tratando de encontrar a aquel despistado en el bosque.

Cuando entró en un claro por fin encontró al caballero que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? –cuestionó el conejo blanco.

Ace le mostró la estola a rayas fucsias y moradas y el sombrero negro.

-Creo que el gato de Cheshire y el ratón de tréboles se comieron el uno al otro.

Peter vio la estola y el sombre, un leve color rosa tiñó sus mejillas y luego desvió su mirada rojiza.

-Sí, pero no en el sentido literal de la palabra –y se encaminó de regreso al castillo seguido por el caballero.

La estola y el sombrero quedaron solos en la negro del bosque y la noche.

_**Fin**_

_****¿Esto se merece un review? Espero que si ya que me encantó escribir este fic, ya que ambos protagnistas estan buenisimos. Dejenme sus críticas y comentarios, en serio que los apreciaría mucho. Ustedes me hacen una mejor escritora. Los quiero mucho queridos lectores y espero que a mi también empiecen a quererme, aunque sea poquito como a una hormiguita. En estos momentos me encuentro terminando de escribir en un cuaderno otro fic de esta pareja, creo que voy a poder subirlo pronto. Nos leeremos pronto. Hasta el proximo fic._

_Hibari-Yuuki01.  
><em>


End file.
